Through Different Eyes
by twinArachnids
Summary: Everything is not always the same for everyone, and what two rivals don't know about each other may give them each a bit of a shock at the end. There is always something new to learn about someone, for the eyes are the gateway to the mind, body, and soul, and the story is never the same through different eyes. Erisol; may contain other pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is normal, right? Just waking up like this? Sure... I'm only overreacting. Wait shit I'm not. I'm stuck in this lowblood's body and there is no way that I can get out. Hell I don't even know how I got in here in the first place. I groan as I look myself over in the mirror.

I want to gag on my own saliva. I don't see my normal body, I'm staring right back at Sollux's too-thin reflection. This day is horrid and I wish it never happened.

Oh, I just really hope that Sollux isn't in my royal body. That would just make this whole damn thing worse than it already was. Worst thing about it is that I have no idea how this even happened. I have no idea what caused it, and no idea how to get back to normal. Just great, perfect, just how I want to spend my time; as a lowblood asshole with an awful lisp and freaky eyes. I'm a mutant now, some douche with a fucked up think pan, a split tongue (which I never knew he had actually) and an overbite so bad I could open cans from a long way away. I don't even have my fins anymore; I have his stupid twitchy ears and gill-less sides and neck.

Shaking my head, his head, my head... just fuck it, really this is all so confusing. I can't believe this. I'm still covered in sopor and the most awkward thing is I have to shower like this. Nice. Just what I wanted. Maybe I should try talking? Who knows maybe I still have my regal voice. "Tetht... one... two- FUCK!" No. No, no, no! I _cannot_ have his horrible lisp. I made fun of it, caused him hell for it I can't have the same one.

Boy does this split tongue feel weird to talk with. And wow has his hair always been this soft? No Eridan, don't start thinking about other things. This is awful, utterly awful in every way possible. Nothing can change my mind.

Then again, there was always that rumor going around with Sol and double of everything. Honestly when will I ever get to see if it's true or not ever again? Not like I'll ever end up in a quadrant with the asshole and end up pailing him. Besides, this could be used for blackmail later if it is true. I saw a snarky grin etch itself on the reflection of Sol in the mirror, and I realized I was the one making it not a moment later. This was all kinds of wrong, but it was only because I was curious, right? Besides, it's like Sol doing it with himself, really. Yeah, if I think about it like that there is nothing weird or creepy about this situation at all.

Walking over to the softest chair I could find, which happened to be his computer desk chair, I sat down and stared down at the crotch I was stuck with for who knows how long. This was still weird, every time I look down at my body, I see Sol's instead. Sighing, I unbuckle the belt and jeans he was wearing when we switched over and drop them, propping the skinny as all fuck legs up on the computer desk.

How typical, blue and red boxers. What a fucking dork. Whatever, not like I'll be keeping them on for much longer.

I slipped them off and put them where I put his pants, taking off his mismatched shoes and socks next, looking down at where a bulge (or two) lay hidden beneath the protective sheathe that hid it from harm.

Just thinking about what I'm about to do sends a surge of heat through the skinny body, the warm, flushed body I was cursed with for now and I can feel my new ears lower. Wow they're really different from fins. I drag one of my hands down the dipping stomach and I shiver. I never knew his weak, sensitive spots, and this will also be the perfect time to figure those out, as many as I can, anyways. I can't find all of them out in this one time, obviously. It's not possible.

I feel his muscles quiver under my longer claws, the yellow nails dancing around the skin above the sheathe of his bulge. I can already feel my cheeks heat up in no doubt that hideous mustard color of his blood. Before long I can feel his nook start to start leaking genetic material and wow it felt so weird. I knew what it felt like, but, this was a different body with different limits and wants. Different spots that make you scream. Okay Eridan, stop thinking for a moment.

Rubbing where the sheathe would give way to the tentacle-like appendage beneath, I shut my eyes and roll my head back, uttering a moan and shit no, I still sound like him. That weird nasal-sounding lisping voice is not mine. But, it is pretty damn hot when it moans and whines with need and want.

I feel my hips buck into the touch and before long I can feel something against my hand, and I lean my chin on my chest and open my now surely solid red and blue eyes and stare. Holy shit... the rumors were true! He had two the freak. Wait until everyone knows. Haha- oh dear fuck that felt amazing. The bulges sure had damn minds of their own, they had wrapped around each other and _squeezed_. I had never in my damn life felt something like that and wow it was just pure pleasure. I moan and throw my head back again, my hips bucking up into my hand.

My hand grabbed one and started pumping it, the other slithering up my abdomen and leaving a golden trail of genetic material in its wake. I still can't believe I'm actually doing this.

I don't even know why I'm continuing but fuck-fuck-fuck it feels too good to stop. Grabbing the other bulge and stroking it, I hear more whines and whimpers and shit Sol isn't good at controlling noises is he? He makes a lot too. Hot damn well isn't that ever attractive... no Eri. Don't go thinking about that! Ugh this feels so amazing.

I'm already sweating and my bony chest is rising up and down, my mouth open and letting all of the sounds wanting to come out be released into the air around me, my ears still lowered.

Since Sol has two, maybe... oh _shit_ that is just-fuck. One of his bulges was buried in his nook and holy shit. I bit into my bottom lip, not caring above my new overbite for a little while as the bulge fucked my now tighter and smaller nook, probing at the pleasure nubs located in it and I felt my whole skinny body quiver in sheer pleasure and want. I kept moaning like a fucking pail-star and woah I never knew Sol could sound like this.

Before I could even think about rubbing the base of the bulge in my hand more I hit sweet release, liquid gold leaking heavily from my nook and out of my bulges, one into my nook and the other over the chair and my lower half. After my release the bulges I had just used to pleasure myself retreated back into their sheathes and the genetic material still left in my nook started to leak out.

Loud, heavy panting is what I can hear, and it's mine. My skinny chest keeps rising and falling and Sol's shirt is sticking to my thin, bony frame. I can't believe how amazing that felt. Two fucking bulges just gave twice the amount of pleasure. I could barely keep my eyes open.

As soon as darkness fills my vision I fall back asleep. Hopefully when I wake up this whole shit-fest will be solved and I'll be back in my royal body again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh this is a fucking nightmare, I had to have fallen asleep without any aid to sleep, right? Well, doesn't seem it. Seems this is fucking real as the cape that was sitting on my shoulders and the scarf wrapped around my neck.

I can't help but to stare at myself in the mirror, this wasn't my body; this body was taller, stronger, built with more muscle and more for swimming than my previous one. This one was Eridan's, and no doubt that fucker ended up with mine if that is how this works, or maybe we're sharing this one and he just hasn't woken up yet and my body is just a husk. Great. I can't think of which is worse.

The new fins on the side of my face flutter as I think these things over, drooping with my mood. I had never seen his move, but I guessed they moved on emotion once I saw them long enough and tried thinking a few different things. It would take a bit to control them no doubt about that, and Feferi and Eridan knew how to read them, luckily and hopefully nobody else would. Not like I'm going out in public anyways, not like this.

All I want to do is stay here for now and maybe fuck around on Eridan's husktop to see what kind of shit he had on there since I had never even bothered hacking into it before. Come to think of it, I wonder what he's up to right now. Smirking somewhat, I feel the fins perk up as I stride over to the husktop, the cape that was now mine for now flowing behind me. It made me feel... strong, powerful even. Like royalty basically. I didn't want to think about how I liked how the cape made me feel like that now, so I sat down and started up the husktop.

It wasn't hard to guess his password, and after the first try I was in, already logging on to Trollian, and then connecting it with my own husktop back at my hive. After a bit of messing with, I was able to hook up my webcam at home with Eridan's husktop so that I can control it from here. As soon as I turned it on though I felt vile swim up my throat.

The camera showed him stark fucking naked, fucking himself as my bulges writhed and squeezed, making him utter a symphony of noises of pleasure. I shut it off right away. No, no he did not stoop that fucking low to see if that rumor was true, he did fucking not.

I had to wait a little while of course, he would know right away when I saw if I contacted him now, besides, he was too busy making my bulges enter my own nook to even think straight.

Probably about an hour or so later, who even knows, I lose all of my patience with Ampora and contacted him.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CA: eriidan? eriidan you better fuckiing an2wer me.

He probably wouldn't pick up, the asshole, knowing him he is probably too smug about finding out your little secret that would have damn well stayed secret if he didn't get so curious as to stick your hands down your pants and have himself ride your bulges. No, don't think about that image because it was basically you fucking yours- oh look he answered.

TA: wwhat do ya wwant sol

CA: two know why the fuck you were jackiing off iin my body.

TA: oh

TA: um

TA: i wwasnt jackin off sol

CA: ye2 you were ii 2aw you ii hooked up the webcam two your hu2ktop two 2ee you becau2e ii knew you were probably up two no good you fuckiing 2hiit.

TA: howw could i havve passed up the opportunity though sol just think evveryone wwas wwonderin if you really had twwo fuckin bulges an i found it out

TA: its not so bad anywways

CA: what do you MEAN not 2o bad? iit II2 fuckiing bad or are you ju2t two 2tupiid two 2ee how horriible iit ii2 that you found out about thii2!?

TA: people wwill stop wwonderin from noww on sol

CA: ...

No, Eridan Ampora might be a pompous highblood who has his head shoved too far up his ass, but he wouldn't sink that low, he couldn't sink that low. Now you're kicking yourself for not contacting him sooner, he may have already told someone, or videotaped it. Oh. You hadn't thought of that.

CA: you wouldnt.

TA: maybe i wwould you don't knoww sol

CA: eriidan iif you tell a 2iingle per2on iill riip your own bulge off and feed iit two the neare2t lu2u2 ii am not 2hiittiing you people cant know about my double bulge2.

TA: an wwhy not

CA: becau2e nobody wiill ever take me 2eriiou2ly agaiin, douche2hovler. iit2 not like everyone ii2 already ju2t waiitiing two fiind out two riidiicule me, anyway2. what am ii 2ayiing they probably are, riight when they fiind out theyll ju2t rub iit iin my fuckiing face.

TA: heh

TA: wwell sol i think fef might enjoy to hear that you wwear jackin off to me an i only found out cause you left your wwebcam on

CA: YOU LIITTLE 2HIIT YOU WOULDNT.

TA: maybe i wwould

TA: but

TA: on one condition if you do somethin for me i wwont tell a single livvin or dead soul

CA: what ii2 iit?

TA: change me back mage

CA: you thiink ii diid thii2?

CA: you cant be 2eriiou2.

TA: howw else wwould all a this havve happened to us

CA: ii have no fuckiing iidea, 2hiithead!

TA: youre probably just jealous a my status as a fuckin highblood so you stole my body for yourself

TA: i dont care i just wwant my damn body back sol

TA: noww givve it to me

CA: iif ii knew how two change u2 back ii would, 2eriiou2ly, but ii dont know how, iim not lyiing when ii 2ay thii2. al2o ju2t fuck your hiighblood priivelage 2hiit ii couldnt giive any le22 of fuck2 about iit.

TA: wwell wwhy dont you fuckin change us back captor

CA: ii ju2t 2aiid II CANT CHANGE U2 BACK.

TA: wwoww sol calm the fuck dowwn

CA: you know what, no. no iim done wiith you.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -

My hands find my face pretty quickly, burying themselves in it. The cold rings are pretty cold, but I just can't find it in myself to really care right now because Eridan can't accept that I don't care about his highblood privileges and I just want to get back in my own body, especially since I found out how he just fucked himself, myself, this is confusing.

A thought raced through my think pan in a split second; what if I did the same thing he did? No, that wouldn't be right I was not going to sink that fucking low just to get a rise out of Eridan Ampora.

Still, all I could do now was just groan into the larger, cooler webbed and ringed hands I was stuck with, the fins on the sides of my face flaring. Today sucked and I wish I never woke up.


End file.
